Antibodies to the glycosphingolipid, sulfoglucuronyl paragloboside (SGPG) have been implicated in many different autoimmune diseases. For example, serum IgM antibodies to GM ganglioside have been found in patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) (Younes-Chennoufi, B. A. et al, J. Neuroimmunol. 57:111-5 (1995)) chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy (Yuki, N. et al., J. Neuroimmunol. 70:1-6 (1996)), and acute Guillain-Barre syndrome (Ilyas, A A. et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 105:108-17 (1991)).
Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) have been used for identification of anti-glycosphingolipid antibodies; however, high background values frequently interfere with accurate assessment of the amount of such antibodies. Reliable measurement of anti-glycosphingolipid antibodies is critical for correct diagnosis of immune diseases.